12 Października 1998
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? (w tym Wiadomości) 8.00 Murphy Brown - serial prod. USA 8.20 Giełda 8.30 Wiadomości 8.40 Prognoza pogody 8.45 Przygody Bystrego Billa (14) - serial animowany, Australia 9.10 Mama i ja - program dla mamy i trzylatka (powt.) 9.30 Domowe przedszkole 9.55 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach (powt.) 10.05 Dotyk anioła - serial prod. USA (powt.) 10.55 Śmiechu warte - program rozrywkowy (powt.) 11.20 Pani Jola zmienia swoje życie: Przeszkoda 3 - nieufność - program edukacyjny (powt.) 11.40 U siebie 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy program informacyjny 12.20 Spacerkiem po ekologii (powt.) 12.40 Jakość życia - magazyn konsumencki 12.50 Dzieje kultury polskiej: Zakony i cywilizacja 13.45 Ach te okienka - serial edukacyjny (powt.) 14.00 Tik - tak - program dla dzieci (powt.) 14.30 Tajemniczy świat Aleksandry - serial dla młodzieży 15.00 Flesz - Wiadomości 15.05 Tydzień Prezydenta 15.30 Teleexpress Junior 15.40 Rower Błażeja 16.30 Moda na sukces - serial prod. USA 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Klan (127)- telenowela TVP 17.50 Gość Jedynki 18.00 Forum opcja 1, 070015012 opcja 2 - program publicystyczny 18.50 Reporter 19.00 Wieczorynka: Zwierzaki - cudaki 19.30 Wiadomości, sport i prognoza pogody 20.10 Gliniarz z dżungli (6/13) - serial przygodowy, USA 21.00 Zagraj w reklamę - Vena '99 21.15 Teatr Telewizji: Ściana Artura, czyli co zrobimy z Henriettą 22.50 W centrum uwagi - program publicystyczno-informacyjny 23.10 Wiadomości oraz Sport 23.25 Gabinet terapii ogólnej 23.50 Mistrzowie kina: Ettore Scola - Opowieść o ubogim młodzieńcu - dramat obyczajowy 1.40 Przyrodnicy 2.00 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.25 Sport-telegram (powt.) 7.30 Dziennik krajowy 7.50 Studio urody 8.00 Program lokalny 8.35 Złotopolscy - telenowela TVP 9.05 Świat kobiet - magazyn (audiotele: 0-70035277) 9.35 Sławni i bogaci (7) - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 10.00 Mitologia z sir Peterem Ustinovem (7) Artemida - siły przyrody - serial dok. 10.30 Grupa specjalna Eko (12/26)- serial animowany 11.00 Zwariowany nauczyciel - serial obyczajowy, Włochy 12.00 KOC - Komiczny Odcinek Cykliczny (powt.) 12.30 Familiada - tełeturniej (powt.) 13.00 Panorama 13.20 Dziennik krajowy (powt.) 13.40 Przodkowie Adama (8/13) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 14.15 Kabaret Koń Polski: Bal na poligonie - program rozrywkowy 14.55 Studio urody (powt.) 15.10 Gdzie diabeł mówi dobranoc - serial USA 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Przygoda z wojskiem 16.30 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej 17.05 Po rozum do głowy 17.30 Program lokalny 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program lokalny 18.35 Va banque - teleturniej 19.05 Wydarzenie tygodnia 19.35 Cosby (47) - serial komediowy, USA 20.05 Żona dla Australijczyka - komedia obyczajowa, Polska 21.40 Studio Festiwalowe (3) - Festiwal Krzysztofa Pendereckiego 21.50 Dwójkomania 22.00 Panorama, sport telegram 22.40 Auto - magazyn motoryzacyjny 23.10 Generał Lebiedź. Urodzony zwycięzca - film dok. 0.05 Magazyn literacki 0.35 Naczelnik (1,2/7) - serial kryminalny 2.20 Zakończenie programu TV Rzeszów 7.00 „Detektyw Bogi" - rysunkowy serial prod. hiszpańskiej 7.25 „Dżungla rytmów" - serial animowany 7.30 „Niebezpieczna zatoka" - serial familijny prod. kanadyjskiej 8.00 Aktualności 8.10 Sportowa dwudziestka 8.30 „Życie zwierząt" - serial dok. prod. angielskiej 9.05 „Maria z przedmieścia" - serial fab. prod. meksykańskiej 9.50 „Elitarne jednostki bojowe" - serial dok. prod. USA 10.45 „Podwodne spotkania" - serial dok. prod. francuskiej 11.35 Regiony - program publicystyczny 12.05 „Dance Of The Polar Bears" - kanadyjski film familijny 13.35 Kolej Transsyberyjska - dwuczęściowy film dok. 14.30 Żużel: Van Pur Rzeszów - Unia Leszno 16.00 Kartka z kalendarza 16.05 Propozycje na dziś 16.10 Aktualności 16.20 Temat dnia 16.30 „Maria z przedmieścia" - serial fab. prod. meksykańskiej 17.30 Sportowa dwudziestka 17.50 Reportaż 18.00 Oglądaj TV Rzeszów 18.05 Muzyczna skrzynka 18.10 Aktualności 18.30 Kwadrans z posłem - program publicystyczny 18.45 Profilaktyka zdrowotna 19.00 Granie na ekranie - teleturniej 19.30 Depeche Mode. Barcelona i ty - finał konkursu - transmisja 20.00 „Elitarne jednostki bojowe" - serial dok. prod. USA 21.00 Regiony - program publicystyczny 21.30 Aktualności 21.45 Czas dla telewidzów - pr. publ. 22.00 „Podwodne spotkania" - serial dok. prod. francuskiej 22.30 Muzyczne prezentacje 23.00 Reportaż 23.15 „Z biegiem lat, z biegiem dni" - serial prod. polskiej 0.35 Program na wtorek Polsat 6.00 Poranek z Polsatem 7.45 Polityczne graffiti 7.55 Poranne informacje 8.00 Garfield (82) - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.30 Renegat (6) - serial sensacyjny, USA 9.30 Żar młodości (549) - serial 10.30 Nowe przygody Robin Hooda (3/26) - serial przygodowy 11.30 Nikita (5) - serial sensacyjny 12.30 Idź na całość - show z nagrodami 13.30 Disco Polo Live 14.30 Rekiny kart: gra - zabawa 15.00 Garfield (83) - serial animowany, USA 15.30 Twój lekarz - magazyn medyczny 16.00 Informacje 16.15 Piramida: gra - zabawa 16.45 Nowe przygody Robin Hooda (4/26) - serial przygodowy 17.45 Świat według Bundych (143) - serial komediowy, USA 18.45 Informacje 18.55 Prognoza pogody 19.05 Renegat (77) - serial sensacyjny, USA 20.00 One West Waikiki (7) - serial kryminalny, USA 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka 21.00 MEGA HIT: Na kmwędzi - film sensacyjny, USA/Francja 23.00 Wyniki losowania LOTTO 23.05 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.25 Polityczne graffiti 23.40 Bumerang - program publicystyczny 0.10 Czarna lista - film kryminalny, Francja 1.50 Muzyka na bis 3.40 Pożegnanie TVN 6.35 Kropka nad i 6.55 Dzień dobry w TVN 7.00 XX wiek według Davida Frosta (1) - serial dok. 7.45 Delfy (12) - serial anim. 8.10 Nowe przygody Różowej Pantery (17) - serial anim. 8.35 Miasto Piesprawia (5) - serial 9.00 Mowgli (6) - serial dla dzieci 9.30 Esmeralda (30) - serial 10.30 Manuela (101) - telenowela 11.30 Jolanda (195) - telenowela 12.00 Telesklep 12.30 Czas to pieniądz - teleturniej 13.00 Teleplotki - kulisy wielkiego świata 13.30 Maraton Uśmiechu 13.55 Delfy (12) - serial anim. 14.20 Nowe przygody Różowej Pantery (17) - serial anim. 14.45 Miasto Piesprawia (5) - serial 15.15 W naszym kręgu (137) - serial 15.45 Szkoła złamanych serc -- serial 16.15 Pacific Drive (151) - serial 16.45 Co za dzień - prog. rozryw. 17.15 TVN Fakty Regionalne 17.30 Multikino - filmy. gwiazdy, plotki 18.00 Esmeralda (31) - serial 18.55 Pogoda. TVN Fakty. sport 19.30 Czas to pieniądz - teleturniej 20.00 Wędrowiec (12) - serial 21.00 Rozmowy o północy - serial 22.00 Supergliny - magazyn 22.30 Nie do wiary - opowieści niesamowite 23.00 TVN Fakty 23.05 Kropka nad i 23.30 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 0.00 Ulica miłości (7) - serial erot. 0.30 Hardcastle i McCormick (52) - serial 1.30 Horoskop Davida Harklaya 1.45 Granie na ekranie TV Polonia 7.00 Program dnia 7.05 Dziennik krajowy 7.25 Sport. telegram 7.30 Uczymy się polskiego (6) 8.05 Dla dzieci: Truskawkowe studio 8.30 Powrót Arabeli (23/26) - serial 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Spojrzenia na Polskę 9.30 Grający z talerza - baśń 11.15 XIX Lidzbarskie Biesiady Humoru i Satyry 11.45 Habemus Papam - reportaż 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Wieści polonijne (powt.) 12.30 Klan (124) - telenowela 12.55 Panteon (powt.) 13.10 Czy nas jeszcze pamiętasz? 13.30 Magazyn polonijny z Niemiec - Polonia wczoraj i dziś 14.00 Jest jak jest (6) - serial 14.30 Kult kina - magazyn filmowy 15.00 Panorama 15.20 Program dnia 15.30 Swój: Chris Niedenthal - reportaż 16.00 Klan (124) - telenowela 16.30 Dla dzieci: Szafiki 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Sportowy tydzietl 17.35 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej 18.00 Capital City 2 (6/10) - serial 18.50 Dziennik Telewizyjny 19.00 Auto--Moto-Klub - magazyn 19.10 Reporter 19.20 Dobranocka: Gucio i Cezar (4) 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Prognoza pogody 20.00 Album polski (1/2): Maria -- film obycz., Polska 21.10 Mała rzecz. a cieszy 21.25 Habemus Papam (2): Mocni Tobą - reportaż 21.40 PoIska w imperium GRU i KGB - film dok. 22.30 Panorama 23.05 W centrum uwagi 23.20 Teresa Torańska przedstawia: Teraz Wy! 0.00 Polacy w Savonlinnie - repor. 0.25 Tydzień prezydenta 0.45 Powitanie widzów amerykańskich 0.50 Gucio i Cezar (4) - serial anim. 1.00 Wiadomości, Sport. pogoda 1.30 Capital City 2 (6/10) - serial 2.20 Dziennik Telewizyjny 2.30 Panorama (powt.) 3.05 Album polski (1/2): Maria - film 4.15 Mała rzecz. a cieszy (44): Skansen - filmy anim. 4.30 Habemus Papam (2): Mocni Tobą - reportaż 4.45 Spojrzenia na Polskę 5.05 SPORT Z SATELITY 5.35 Klan (124) - telenowela 6.00 W centrum uwagi 6.15 Krzyżówka szczęścia 6.40 Sportowy tydzień (powt.) 7.00 Zakończenie programu Hallmark 6.30 Best Friends for Life 8.05 Storm Boy 9.30 The Irish RM 10,25 Between Two Brothers 12.05 Johnnie Mae Gibson: FBl 13.40 A Lovely Storm 14.55 Robert Ludlum's the Apocalypse Watch 16.25 The Stranger 18.00 Doombeach 19.15 You Only Live Twíce 20.50 The Five of Me 22.30 Mall-Order Bride 23.55 Johnnie Mae Gibson: FBI 1.30 A Lovely Storm 2.45 Robeft Ludlum's the Apocalypse Watch 4.15 The Stranger 5.50 Doombeach VH1 6.00 Power Breakfast 8.00 Pop-up Video 9.00 VH1 Upbeat 12.00 Ten of the Best: Mungo Jerry 13.00 Greatest Hits Of...: Lighthouse Family 13.30 Pop-up Video 14.00 Jukebox 17.00 five @ five 17.30 Pop-up Video 18.00 Happy Hour with Toyah Wilcox 19.00 VH1 Hits 20.00 The VH1 Album Chart Show 21.00 Bob Mills' Big 80's 22.00 Pop up Video 22.30 Greatest Hits Of...: the Rolling Stones 23.00 TalkMusic 0.00 VH1 Country 1.00 Storytellers - Garth Brooks 2.00 VH1 Late Shift Travel Channel 12.00 On the Loose In Wildest Africa 13.00 Holiday Maker 13.30 The Food Lovers' Gulde to Australia 14.00 The Flavours of France 14.30 Secrets of Indía 15.00 Whicker's World - The Ultimate Package 16.00 Go 2 16.30 Innocent Abroad 17.00 A Fork in the Road 17.30 Cities of the World 18.00 The Food Lovers' Guide to Australia 18.30 On Tour 19.00 On the Loose in Wildest Africa 20.00 Holiday Maker 20.30 Go 2 21.00 Mekong 22.00 Secrets of India 22.30 Worldwide Guide 23.00 On Tour 23.30 Cities of the World 0.00 Closedown Cartoon Network 5.00 Omer and the Starchild 5.30 The Fruitties 6.00 Blinky Bill 6.30 Tabaluga 7.00 Johnny Bravo 7.15 Beet!ejuice 7.30 Animaniacs 7.45 Dexter's Laboratory 8.00 Cow and Chicken 8.15 Sylvester and Tweety 8.30 Tom and Jerry Kids 9.00 Cave Kids 9.30 Blinky Bill 10.00 The Magic Roundabout 10.15 Thomas the Tank Engine 10.30 The Fruitties 11.00 Tabatuga 11.30 A Pup Named Scooby Doo 12.00 Tom and Jerry 12.15 The Bugs and Daffy Show 12.30 Road Runner 12.45 Sylvester and Tweety 13.00 Popeye 13.30 Droopy: Master Detective 14.00 Yogi's Galaxy Goof Ups 14.30 Top Cat 15.00 The Addams Family 15.30 Beetlejuice 16.00 Scooby Doo 16.30 Dexter's Laboratory 17.00 Cow and Chicken 17.30 Animaniacs 18.00 Tom and Jerry 18.30 The Flintstones 19.00 Batman 19.30 The Mask 20.00 Scooby Doo - Where are You? 20.30 Dynomutt Dog Wonder 21.00 Johnny Bravo 21,30 Dexter's Laboratory 22.00 Cow and Chicken 22.30 Wait Till Your Father Gets Home 23.00 The Flintstones 23.30 Scooby Doo - Where are You? 0.00 Top Cat 0.30 Help! It's the Hair Bear Bunch 1.00 Hong Kong Phooey 1.30 Pearls of Penelope Pitstop 2,00 Ivanhoe 2.30 Omer and the Starchíld 3.00 Blinky Bill 3.30 The Fruittíes 4.00 The Real Story of... 4.30 Tabaluga TNT 6.45 Bhowani Junction 8.45 Joe the Busybody 10.15 Little Women 12.30 That's Entertainment! 15.00 Bachelor in Paradise 17.00 Bhowani Junction 19.00 Take me out to the Ball Game 21.00 Hearts of the West 23.00 The Last Run 1.00 Honeymoon Machine 2.45 Hearts of the West 5.00 Conspirator BBC Prime 5.00 The Geography Colleclion 6.00 BBC World News 6.25 Prime Weather 6.30 Jonny Bríggs 6.45 Blue Peter 7.10 Sloggers 7.45 Ready, Steady, Cook 8.15 Style Challenge 8.40 Change That 9.05 Kilroy 9.45 Classic Adventure 10.15 Songs of Praise 11.00 Rick Stein's Fruits of the Sea 11.30 Ready, Steady, Cook 12.00 Can't Cook, Won't Cook 12.30 Change That 12.55 Prime Weather 13.00 Wildlife 13.30 Classic Adventure 14.00 Kilroy 14.40 Style Challenge 15.05 Prime Weather 15.20 Jonny Briggs 15.35 Blue Peter 16.00 Sloggers 16.30 Wildlife 17.00 BBC World News 17.25 Prime Weather 17.30 Ready, Steady, Cook 18.00 Classic Adventure 18.30 Rick Stein's Fruits of the Sea 19.00 Open All Hours 19.30 Waiting for God 20.00 Ballykissangel 21.00 BBC World News 21.25 Príme Weather 21.30 The Antiques Show 22.00 Top of the Pops 2 23.00 Portrait of a Marriage 23.55 Prime Weather 0.05 Tracks 0.30 Muzzy Comes Back 0.55 Animated Alphabet 1.00 Japanese Language and People 2.00 The Business Hour 3.00 Imagining New Worlds 3.30 Independent Living 4.00 Talking About Care 4.30 Images of Disability Discovery Channel 8.00 Rex Hunt's Fishing World 8.30 Roadshow 9.00 First Flights 9.30 Time Travellers 10.00 Wilder Discoveries: Science of Whales 11.00 Rex Hunt's Fishing World 11.30 Roadshow 12.00 First Flights 12.30 Time Travellers 13.00 Zoo Story 13.30 Shark Week: Danger Beach 14.30 Ultra Science 15.00 Wilder Discoveries: Scíence of Whales 16.00 Rex Hunt's Fishing World 16.30 Roadshow 17.00 First Flights 17,30 Time Travellers 18.00 Zoo Story 18.30 Shark Week: Danger Beach 19.30 Ultra Science 20.00 Wilder Discoveries: Science of Whales 21.00 Shark Week: Ultimate Guide 22.00 Shark Week: Ancient Sharks 23.00 Wings 0.00 Híred Guns: Bodyguards 1.00 First Flights 1.30 Roadshow 2.00 Close MTV 5.00 Kickstart 8.00 Non Stop Hits 15.00 Select MTV 17.00 Hítlist UK 18.00 So 90's 19.00 Top Selection 20.00 MTV Data 21.00 Amour 22.00 MTVID 23.00 Superock 1.00 The Grind 1.30 Night Videos Sky News 6.00 Sunríse 10.00 News on the Hour 11.30 SKY World News 12,00 SKY News Today 14.30 Your Call 15.00 News on the Hour 16.30 SKY World News 17.00 Live at Fíve 18.00 News on the Hour 19.30 Sportsline 20.00 News on the Hour 20.30 SKY Business Report 21.00 News on the Hour 21.30 SKY World News 22.00 Prime Time 0.00 News on the Hour 0.30 CBS Evening News 1.00 News on the Hour 1.30 ABC World News Tonight 2.00 News on the Hour 2.30 SKY Business Report 3.00 News on the Hour 3.30 Showbiz Weekíy 4.00 News on the Hour 4.30 CBS Evening News 5.00 News on the Hour 5.30 ABC World News Tonight CNN 5.00 CNN This Morning 5.30 Best of Insight 6.00 CNN This Morning 6.30 Managing with Jan Hopkins 7.00 CNN This Morning 7.30 World Sport 8.00 CNN This Morning 8.30 Showbiz This Weekend 9.00 News Stand/CNN and TIME 10.00 World News 10.30 World Sport 11.00 World News 11.30 American Edition 11.45 World Report - 'As They See It' 12.00 World News 12.30 Pinnacle Europe 13.00 World News 13.15 Asian Edition 13.30 Biz Asia 14,00 World News 14.30 CNN Newsroom 15.00 World News 15.30 World Sport 16.00 World News 16.30 The Artclub 17.00 NewsStand/CNN and TIME 18.00 World News 18.45 American Edition 19.00 World News 19.30 World Business Today 20.00 World News 20.30 Q&A 21.00 World News Europe 21.30 Insight 22.00 News Update/World Business Today 22.30 World Sport 23.00 CNN World View 23.30 Moneyline Newshour 0.30 Showbíz Today 1.00 World News 1.15 Asian Edítion 1.30 Q&A 2.00 Larry King Live 3.00 World News 3.30 Showbiz Today 4.00 World News 4.15 American Edition 4.30 World Report NBC 5.00 Europe Today 8.00 European Money Wheel 11.00 North to the Pole 2 12.00 Deep Flight 12.30 Fire Bombers 13.00 Flight Across the World 13.30 Fire and Thunder 14.00 The Greatest Right 15.00 Explorer: Ep 08 16.00 Secrets of the Lost Red Paint People 17.00 North to the Pole 2 18.00 The New Matadors 18.30 Dead on Arrival: the Wild Parrot 19.00 The Power of Water 20.00 Predators: the Eagle and the Snake 20.30 Predators: Killer Whales of the Fjord 21.00 The Art of the Warrior 22.00 Paradise Under Pressure 23.00 Opel Dreamers 23.30 Mir 18: Destination Space 0.00 The New Matadors 0.30 Dead on Arrival 1.00 The Power of Water 2.00 Predators: the Eagle and the Snake 2.30 Predators: Killer Whales of the Fjord 3.00 The Art of the Warrior 4.00 Paradise Under Pressure Animal Planet 06.00 Itty Bitty Kiddy Wildlife 06.30 Kratt's Creatures 07.00 Wild Sanctuaries 07.30 Two Worlds 08.00 Human/Nature 09,00 Itty Bitty Kiddy Wildlife 09.30 Rediscovery Of The World 10.30 Wildlife Rescue 11.00 Zoo Story 11.30 Wildlife SOS 12.00 Wild At Heart 12.30 Wild Veterinaríans 13.00 Animal Doctor 13.30 Australia Wild. Which Sex? 14.00 ESPU 14.30 Human/Nature 15.30 Zoo Story 16.00 Jack Hanna's Animal Adventures 16.30 Wildiife SOS 17.00 Absolutely Animals 17.30 Australia Wild 18.00 Kratt's Creatures 18.30 Lassie 19.00 Rediscovery Of The World 20.00 Animal Doctor 20.30 Doiphin Stories 21.30 Emergency Vets 22.00 Flying Vet 22.30 Australia Wild 23.00 The Big Anímal Show 23.30 Emergency Vets The Computer Channel 18.00 Buyer's Guide 18.15 Masterclas 18.30 Game Over 18.45 Chips With Everything 19.00 Learning Curve 19.30 Dots and Queries 20.00 Closedown